Death:: Oneshot
by LostInALucidDream
Summary: Riku's been having second thoughts about his life... don't we all? What will he do? Will anyone save him?


Death.

That's what he deserved, after all he had done, all he had destroyed. He had betrayed those that he held dear to him, those who had truly cared for him as a human being, not just a puppet to be used until broken.

He walked listlessly into his room, the light from the sun barely slipping between the curtains that hid his room from the outside world. He moved quickly but quietly into the bathroom, taking out the knife he had kept hidden for so long.

Back into his room he padded, his feet thudding softly against the bamboo flooring of the small beach shack. He sat down on his bed, examining the knife carefully, seeing his reflection in it. His metallic silver hair coming down to his shoulders, and his expression sort of haunted, but with deep longing in the core of his soul; he could see it in his eyes.

The room grew darker; dusk was descending upon the small island that he had called home for so long. Now he didn't even deserve to walk on it. He bowed his head in sorrow and shame, and held out his arm, the remaining sunlight making his flesh look pale and scarred.

The thin metal slid across his wrist, slicing open the skin that had waited so long for it. Crimson liquid oozed from the wound, slithering down his arm like a fiery snake. He admired the shape it took. He shook his head, and moved the blade to his other hand, slicing open the other wrist. He smiled softly; it was only a matter of time before he became one with the rest of the lost souls.

He watched the blood pour from his cuts; he wondered how long it would be before he blacked out. He cursed under his breath; he was staining his sheets. He sighed, it wouldn't matter after he was gone anyway… and who would want his old sheets? They would probably just burn them anyway.

He jumped, wincing with the pain in his wrists at his sudden movement; somebody was knocking on his door. "Riku? Riku, are you in there? I want to borrow your wooden sword… Sora's getting a big head again. Riku?"

"Shit." He stood up, padding towards the door quietly; if he could just lock the door… but it was too late. The door swung open, Kairi standing there surprised to see him.

"Riku, why didn't you…" she cut herself off, her eyes widening with what she saw.

"Damn it Kairi, leave! It's nothing…" he grabbed his wooden sword from the corner, shoving it towards the red haired girl. She didn't respond, instead she just stood there, her hand covering her mouth in shock.

"Riku…" her voice sounded so tender, so lost, he couldn't bear to see her like this.

"I SAID LEAVE KAIRI!!! It's nothing!" he felt himself grow faint at his outburst, he was losing himself. He swayed a little, but kept himself steady with a hand against the wall, blood smearing against the side of it. He noticed that the floor had begun to be stained ruby as well; it's once innocent surface soiled with the blood of a traitor.

"Riku I'm getting Sora! He'll understand… it's okay!" The girl seemed to finally register what was happening. Her eyes were more serious, but with the glow of sadness inside. She turned around to leave, but Riku caught her by the arm, her wrist also reddening. He cursed again, "Kairi, don't. It's too late. Goodbye Kairi… and thank you for knowing me." He felt himself sink to the floor, his eyes beginning to close with weariness. He could no longer feel the pain in his wrists, or the softness of Kairi's skin. He was fading fast.

"Kairi! Where'd you go? Kairi!!! Why-" Sora stopped in the doorway as he ran to find Kairi, noticing the scene before him. He let out a small gasp, and sort of stumbled into the room.

"Not you too Sora… you guys are too nosy… I just… just…" he tried to tell them to leave, but felt the room grow cold, and saw it grow darker. The last of the sunlight had gone, and his friends were standing in the dark with worried eyes.

"RIKU! You! What have you done you idiot?!?!?!" Sora cried, tears streaming down his cheeks, "Idiot…" he fell to his knees, a look of despair on his face. Kairi too fell to the ground, shaking Riku by the shoulders, "Riku! Don't give up! We'll get help… just stay! Don't go!!!" she told him, but their voices were growing softer, and seemed far away.

The room began to swim, their faces going blurry, and the scene before him fading. He let out a sad sigh, "Good…. bye…" he whispered.

It was dark, and cold, he could see, feel, hear, and taste nothing. He was floating, did he have a body? If so he couldn't move it, he was alone. There was no light, no hope, no emotions, and no fear. All was empty, but full. It was odd… he didn't know where or what he was, but it was quiet. He saw suddenly, a small point of light in what seemed to be the distance… or maybe it was closer? It grew bigger, and the area around him grew warmer. He was still alone, but not for long. Soon he would be one with the lost souls.

Author's notes:  
It's bad... I know. But give me credit, this is really my first fanfic!!! YAY! Sorry it's kinda emo... and whatnot... but whatever, deal with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts, nor did I come up with the ideas or contribute to it's awesomeness in any way. :D


End file.
